Le week-end
by LindaBret
Summary: La suite de ma fiction "Un petit moment entre frère et soeur". Rick et Kate fêtent en famille leur 25 ans de mariage.
1. Chapter 1

_On se retrouve pour la suite de mon OS "Un petit moment entre frère et soeur" (si vous ne l'avez pas lu, elle est là : Un petit moment entre frère et soeur ). Merci à tous pour vos avis, ça me fait super plaisir pour une première fois!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Alexis connaissait par coeur l'itinéraire qu'elle devait utiliser pour aller successivement chercher Johanna et Jake puis partir fêter les 25 ans de mariage de son père avec la femme de sa vie, Reese ayant décidé de faire le trajet vers les Hamptons au volant de la moto de sa mère.

Kate et Richard était sur les marches de la maison où ils avaient décidé de passer leur retraite, attendant de distinguer sur la route les véhicules qui leur amèneraient leurs enfants. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait le choix de passer le plus de temps possible loin de New-York pour profiter de l'air pur des Hamptons.

A un moment, ils virent enfin détaler sur la route la moto de leur fils Reese. Le jeune homme, aux cheveux longs et à la barbe de trois jours, était devenu un des chefs cuisiniers les plus prometteurs de la ville (sûrement inspiré par les omelettes de son père). Il arriva devant eux, se leva de sa moto, enleva son casque et vint saluer ses parents:

-Salut vous deux, les trois autres ne sont pas encore arrivés?

-Non, répondit sa mère, mais ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-D'ailleurs, fit remarquer Richard, ils sont là!

En effet, la voiture d'Alexis entra dans la cour de la maison avec à son bord Alexis, Jake, Johanna, Tom le compagnon d'Alexis et leurs deux enfants, Valentine 7 ans et Jules 2 ans. Jake et les deux parents s'avancèrent vers la voiture pour saluer les derniers arrivants. Rick prit dans ses bras ses deux petits enfants et ils amenèrent tous les valises dans la maison avant de se retrouver au salon pour un petit apéritif avant le déjeuner.

-Vous avez fait bonne route? Demanda Rick à son gendre.

-Franchement impeccable, répondit Tom. Les deux petits ont dormi tout du long et avec les deux, on a bien rigolé.

-Et le boulot, continua Rick, ça se passe bien?

Tom et Alexis travaillaient ensemble dans le même cabinet d'avocats prestigieux. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Disons qu'on a tous les deux eu des affaires assez compliquées à gérer mais qu'on est contents d'en avoir fini. Et vous, comment se passe votre vie dans les Hamptons ?

-Objectivement, répondit Rick, ça fait du bien d'être au calme, s'endormir face à l'océan et avoir du temps pour se reposer.

A ce moment là, de l'autre côté du salon, Jake était assis entre sa mère et sa soeur Alexis. Le jeune homme en profita pour demander de l'aide aux deux femmes:

-Vous deux, je voudrai que vous m'aidiez ce week-end. Comme vous le savez, on doit travailler avec un enquêteur à l'académie et le truc, c'est que mon partenaire est clairement pas bon donc j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez pour résoudre l'enquête sur laquelle on travaille ces derniers temps.

-Alors, répondit en souriant sa mère, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de travailler sur cet enquête avec toi, ta soeur et tout ceux qui se joindront à nous.

-Du coup, demanda Alexis, c'est quoi ton enquête en gros ?

-En gros, on a trouvé un cadavre dans un box de chiens dans une centre pour animaux perdus. C'était le cadavre du vétérinaire de l'animalerie, Tom Winn, 37 ans, marié, sans histoire. Le mystère complet !

-Il est mort de quoi ? Demanda Kate le regard interrogateur

-Il a été empoisonné avec le produit qu'il utilisait pour euthanasier les animaux.

-Vous avez des suspects ? L'interrogea sa soeur

-Non, c'était un homme bien, aucun ennemis. Le seul élément c'est un mail qu'il aurait reçu quelques heures avant son meurtre qui disait "Oeil pour oeil, vie pour vie" ce qui est clairement un mail de menace mais on n'a pas réussi à savoir ce que ça veut dire...

 _Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction. Merci pour vos commentaires et toutes vos recommendations, ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'est hyper utile._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Sarha: Merci beaucoup !_

 _ben40550 : C'est sûr que c'était le retour en arrière qui m'intéressait._

 _caskett71 : Je suis désolée pour ces fautes d'inattention_

 _Laetitialfw : Merci beaucoup_

 _caskettdensi7715 : Merci pour ta suggestion, j'en ai pris compte pour ce chapitre_

 _Mariaulemen84 : Merci !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _-Vous avez des suspects ? L'interrogea sa soeur_

 _-Non, c'était un homme bien, aucun ennemis. Le seul élément c'est un mail qu'il aurait reçu quelques heures avant son meurtre qui disait "Oeil pour oeil, vie pour vie" ce qui est clairement un mail de menace mais on n'a pas réussi à savoir ce que ça veut dire..._

-T'as vérifié s'il n'a pas fait des conneries adolescent et que son dossier a été effacé ou quelque chose comme ça? Demanda sa mère

-Non, vraiment rien. Il est né à New-York, famille plutôt modeste, il a obtenu une bourse et il est allé à l'université du Michigan où il est devenu vétérinaire. C'est ce que je disais, sans histoire.

-J'avoue que ça semble compliqué comme affaire, remarqua Alexis, mais je sens que dans cette famille, il y a les armes suffisantes pour trouver le tueur assez facilement.

-Ouais, dit Jake, je suis d'accord.

Le jeune enquêteur décida donc de mettre toutes les chances de son côté en se levant pour expliquer aux autres membres de la famille les éléments de l'enquête. Le premier à réagir fut Rick qui fit remarquer:

-Et vous avez vérifié s'il y a eu des crimes avec le même mode opératoire ?

-Ouais mais on a rien trouvé non plus !

-Bon, conclut Kate, je vous propose de faire une pause dans la recherche de ce meurtrier et d'aller déjeuner.

-De plus, fit remarquer Rick, Kate et moi croyons vraiment aux intuitions et aux flash fulgurants.

La joyeuse tribu alla donc goûter aux créations du jour de Rick: un poulet rôti aux herbes fines avec une purée de vitelottes.

Après le déjeuner, Johanna décida avec les jumeaux et Alexis de partir faire une petite balade à pied dans les environs. Alexis décida rapidement de s'isoler avec sa soeur à l'arrière pour discuter.

-Comment ça va le travail ? Demanda Alexis

-Plutôt bien !

Johanna occupait actuellement un poste intéressant dans une grande maison d'édition.

-Mais, continua Johanna, je sens que ce n'est pas du prochain roman que je vais éditer que tu veux me parler, je me trompe ?

-Effectivement...Jake m'a dit que t'avais retrouvé quelqu'un, c'est vrai ?

-Ouais, dit la jeune éditrice en esquissant un petit sourire, c'est effectivement la réalité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Bah...tout !

-Alors, elle s'appelle Eve et on s'est rencontrés au boulot. Ca fait pas longtemps mais j'ai la nette impression que c'est une histoire qui peut durer.

-Je suis contente pour toi petite soeur. Tu mérites honnêtement d'être heureuse et d'être épanouie.

-Merci Alexis !

Quand Johanna et Alexis arrivèrent près des garçons qui avait marché en avant, Jake était à terre, se tenant fermement la cheville et affichant sur son visage un rictus de douleur.

-Bon, dit assez résignée Alexis, les gars, on vous connait !

-Vous faites cette blague depuis vos 7 ans, continua sa soeur.

À ce moment là, Jake se résolut à se relever et à avouer la blague. En effet, les deux jumeaux avaient toujours eu une complicité impressionnante et avaient rendu toute leur enfance leur famille folle avec leurs blagues. Les quatres frères et soeurs reprirent ensuite joyeusement la route de la maison où les attendaient leurs parents.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, leurs parents étaient tranquillement en train de lire des journaux assis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Alexis rejoint rapidement son mari et ses enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin. A ce moment là, Jake reçut un SMS puis annonça au reste de sa famille :

-Bon, j'ai des nouvelles de l'affaire de la SPA !

-Quoi ? Demanda son père

-On a reçu une lettre de revendication du meurtre !

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture et j'attends votre avis dans les reviews !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic et cette fois-ci, je vais plus me concentrer sur l'affaire en elle-même. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les_ _reviews !_

 _Je m'excuse pour le retard !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _-On a reçu une lettre de revendication du meurtre !_

-Quoi ? Réagit sa mère

-La SPA a reçu un mail il y a quelques minutes d'une adresse inconnue disant "Si vous cherchez qui a tué le véto, ne cherchez plus. Nous tuons ceux qui tuent. Un animal tué = Un homme" !

-Et c'est signé ? Demanda Reese

-Le FLA, répondit Jake, Front de Libération des Animaux. Maman, t'en as déjà entendu parler ?

-Non, ça ne me dit rien. Maintenant, je peux vérifier dans les archives de la police si ça donne quelque chose.

-Ouais, s'il te plaît maman.

Kate attrapa d'une main son ordinateur, se connecta dans les archives et commença à lire ce qui s'affichait à l'écran.

-Alors, la FLA est un groupuscule fondé il y a une quinzaine d'années par deux hommes, Scott Marshall et Max Free. Ils ont réalisé plusieurs braquages d'abattoir ou d'autres choses comme ça avec d'autres amis à eux mais il y a huit ans, ils ont tous été pris en flagrant délit et sont actuellement tous en prison à Rikers.

-Visiblement, fit remarquer Castle, le groupe a repris du service !

-On sait, demanda Reese, s'ils ont eu des contacts avec des gens de l'extérieur ?

-Ce que je vais faire, c'est vérifier auprès de l'administration de la prison les contacts qu'ils ont eu en prison. Je vais les appeler ! répondit rapidement Jake en se levant pour aller passer ce coup de fil.

En attendant, Castle se leva pour aller jouer avec ses petits enfants tandis que les autres enfants, Reese et Jake, s'installèrent autour de leur mère. Jake revint quelques minutes plus tard et annonça:

-Faut croire que t'avais raison. Les deux membres fondateurs ont reçu tous les deux une lettre quatre jours avant le meurtre qui disait "le chien partira en chasse dans quatre aubes, au cimetière les chasseurs tomberont". L'administration pénitentiaire a pas censuré le message et le lendemain du meurtre ils ont reçu un autre message "Le chien a fait son oeuvre". Néanmoins, l'expéditeur est inconnu.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont gardé les enveloppes, demanda Kate, parce que si c'est le cas, on pourra analyser le timbre et faire une analyse ADN qui pourrait mener à celui qui a envoyé la lettre ?

-Heureusement, répondit Jake, ils ont un protocole qui les obligent à le faire. Je vais les envoyer à la scientifique.

-Au pire, fit remarquer Johanna, tu peux pas demander à Lanie d'accélèrer le processus ?

-Si c'est clairement possible ! Dit Jake en sortant de sa poche son téléphone

En effet, Lanie avait fini par obtenir un poste très prestigieux en tant que responsable de la scientifique de la police de New-York. Elle était donc très bien placée pour accélérer le processus d'analyse. Jake envoya un rapide SMS à celle qui était la marraine de sa grande soeur qui lui répondit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour que tout soit fait le plus vite possible.

En attendant la réponse, la petite famille décida de se séparer dans la maison afin de prendre un peu de repos avant le dîner qui célébrait l'anniversaire de l'union de Rick et Kate. Tous les membres en profitèrent pour passer quelques coups de fil : Reese appela son meilleur ami, Esteban, qui était le fils unique de Lanie et Javier. Les deux garçons s'étaient même installés en colocation quelques mois auparavant. Johanna appela un des écrivains dont elle s'occupait au travail et Jake appela son partenaire d'enquête afin de le mettre au courant des dernières déductions.

Les membres de la famille profitèrent aussi de ce moment pour tous se mettre sur leur 31 avant de tous descendre car ce soir là, ils allaient fêter l'anniversaire de mariage dans un restaurant chic des Hamptons, à quelques pas de la maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, Jake reçut un SMS qu'il lut avant d'afficher une mine déconfite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alexis

-J'ai reçu le résultat de l'analyse ADN !

-Et alors ? Demanda son père

* * *

 _Merci de me lire encore une fois ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
